Hearts of Ice
by mystik dreamer
Summary: Sometimes perfect places, perfect worlds even dreams can fall apart. A strong belief may never be enough. Sometimes only words can hold that special something, which binds you so. I am a dreamer, I feel you beside me. I want you beside me…always. My dre
1. The Beginning

--Hearts Of Ice--  
  
-Chapter One: The Beginning-  
  
Sometimes perfect places, perfect worlds even dreams can fall apart. A strong belief may never be enough. Sometimes only words can hold that special something, which binds you so. I am a dreamer, I feel you beside me. I want you beside me…always. My dream will come true. I will find you…you can count on that.  
  
Hitomi smiled as she reached out for Van's hand. He pulled her up the cliff and she fell into his arms. Blushing slightly she brushed herself off and beamed at him. Looking back she found a forest horizon, trees jutted out creating a blanket over Gaea. The sun licking the treetops as it slowly began to disappear behind the forest. Hitomi turned back to look at Van who seemed to be mesmerised by the view. She smiled to herself and watched silently as the sun slipped behind the trees slowly cutting off the light source.   
The air had a cold chill in it causing Hitomi to shudder slightly. She felt his arms wrapping around her tightly locking the cold air out. She buried her head into his chest feeling herself begin to well up with tears. Fighting them back she looked up at Van. His face not once moved from where he was looking. The sky now dark and not much could be seen, yet, his eyes hazily searched the darkened horizon for something. Hitomi bowed her head, then looked off into the distance as well. They both knew what was coming, but Hitomi tried not to believe it. She pushed her hand into his and held it tight to reassure him. His eyes slowly met hers as he gave her a warm smile. Though silent each knew what they felt.   
A small rustling sound could be heard over the howls of the wind. The rustling turned into a slight rumble as Hitomi and Van looked off into the distance. Hitomi heard the rumble get slightly louder as it closed in on them. She felt her heart jump as they waited. A loud rustle caught both their attention as Van sharply turned his head in time to catch a deep red glow ignite deep within the forest.  
"It's here…" Van's lips moved slightly creating a small whisper. The glows in the forest began to increase as Hitomi realised the glows seemed to flicker and dance spreading their light throughout the surrounding area. A strong smell slowly drifted up to them. It smelled like charcoal, that strong unmistakable aroma. Hitomi stepped forward and looked over the valley below them.   
"Fire…." She turned back to Van whose head was bowed as he looked to the floor. Hitomi put a hand upon his shoulder and opened her mouth about to say something to him until she realised they were being watched. She looked over his shoulder and froze looking off into the blackness. She felt someone's eyes watching them closely. She felt a strike of fear run through her as Van grasped her hand tightly. She looked to him, his face blackened by the darkness. Footsteps…someone was getting closer to them. She felt her heart hit a panic.   
'Why can't Van hear them…. why isn't he frightened?' Van stood frozen as the footsteps drew ever nearer. He finally raised his head a little and looked off to the horizon.   
"Stop thinking about me Hitomi…Stop caring…." Hitomi stood still and looked to him.   
"But… but Van I…"   
"I don't care…. Hitomi…" Hitomi stepped back a little as he released her hand. She felt her heart sink. Looking into his eyes split her soul in two. He was now looking straight at her, his eyes blackened over and thin. He scowled at her showing no affection to her at all. She stepped further back and shook her head.   
"No… Van…." She looked to him as though trying to search his soul for a glimpse of feeling for her, a little affection. But…for some strange reason…she couldn't find it. In an instant her lover had changed. A cold uncaring man stood in his place she knew deep down it was really Van but what had happened.   
She heard the footsteps louder…louder. Wait…. there were more behind her she turned around suddenly and came face to face with a tall blond haired man. His long hair blowing in the wind, his hands down by his side. On his right a sheathed sword rested. Hitomi's eyes widened…   
"Allen…" The tall man nodded slowly. She went to step nearer to him as he held his hand out and shook his head.   
"Van's dead Hitomi…" Hitomi froze in her steps, her eyes widened as her mouth dropped. When she caught her breath she turned to face Van to prove Allen wrong. Sure enough Van stood there only now he was nearer the edge of the cliff. He was now watching the fires below as they blazed nearer to them with each passing moment. Van tilted his head to her and gave a brief smile   
"Don't follow me Hitomi… don't care for me anymore…" A sudden patter of feet behind them and the unsheathing of a sword made it all clear to her. Before she had chance to move an inch a Centai burst from the trees his sword held outwards as he ran at Van. The cool blade slipped easily through Van's body. His head jerked back a little as he gave out a small groan. Hitomi watched as the Centai removed the blade and fell to the floor. Blood began to seep endlessly from the Cetai's body and to his side…a sword laid. Not his own… Van's sword…Hitomi looked to Van as he edged nearer to the cliff face.   
"This is fate Hitomi…. my fate…" Her eyes darted to the deep sword wound in his side as his dagger clattered to the floor beside him. Two beautiful crystal white wings spread from his back as dark crimson blood dripped onto the floor. He gave her a warm smile.   
"I love you Hitomi and I'll always be with you…Goddess of Wings…" Hitomi watched on as tears flooded her eyes. Van edged nearer the cliff edge as Hitomi mouthed words but no sound emerged. He gave her one last warm smile as his eyes closed and his head dipped back. Finally his legs gave way and he fell backwards and out of her view. Hitomi ran forwards and kneeled over the cliff. Tears now streamed down her face as she reached out her hand as though trying to reach him.   
"…Van...I...I love you as well. P…please…come back…I can't go on without you…I don't want to be alone anymore…" She whispered hoping he would hear. She got to her feet and thrust herself forwards. Van opened his eyes slowly as he fell sensing her presence and hearing her words. He gathered as much strength as he could as Hitomi's hands outstretched in the hope of touching him one last time. Van moved his hands over his soft wings and pulled hard as he tore his wings from his back. He gave out a loud cry as her fell faster and the wings floated up towards her. Hitomi became showered in feathers as her vision turned white. 


	2. The Closing of a Dreamer

--Hearts Of Ice--  
  
-Chapter 1- The Closing of a Dreamer-  
  
A hand reaching from the clouds, a thick fog, a cold chill, that sense of falling. A distant echo through my mind, a weak interruption. He won't catch you this time; he's not there anymore…  
  
"Hitomi…. Hitomi please you've got to wake up." The blurred face cried shattering the silence. Emotionless eyes, tears falling to the ground, the need, the wanting…the drifting.   
"Hitomi…" ………Silence again let me remember, recall my past. Leave me alone dreamer…. let me be…. I want Van I want him back I need him here by my side once more…. Let me close my eyes. Let me drift back…. back to that far away world, back to him…  
  
Hitomi had lain in the hospital bed now for almost two weeks. Her mind constantly active remembering Van and Gaea. Afraid that she might forget…afraid she won't feel the same. She heard distant voices within her head, each one calling her name begging to her. She was in a state of unconsciousness but every now and then she became aware that someone was watching her…calling to her. She wished them to disappear so she could drift back…to Gaea, but like all things she began to come round and seemed to be responding to her treatment. Her visitor came to her bedside constantly waiting for her to awake. That same old face, the one she wished would vanish. If it vanished then maybe she could silently slip back. Back into that far away place, back into his arms...Van... Everyday the visitor came and waited beside her talking to her, singing to her and laughing to her hoping with every word she would awake, but Hitomi lay still, still trying to drift back to Gaea, drift back to the past.  
  
It was a warm sunny day when Hitomi's visitor came to discover her bed empty. She looked at the bed, which had been made and looked as though no one had been in it at all. The girls face light up a little as she looked around the untouched room illuminated by the suns morning rays. A small breeze picked up and washed around the girl's legs as she looked over to the open balcony. A figure silhouetted upon it like a mystical shadow frozen in time. Hitomi was seated upon the balcony her hands supporting her head as she stared off into the distant sky. The wind was blowing around her gently and the sun cast slight warmth over her. The visitor stepped nearer to her and smiled to herself.   
"I see your finally awake Hitomi." The girl leaned against the door panel and looked off into the sky as well.   
"Its good to see you again Yukari…." Hitomi almost whispered her words but didn't make any effort to look at her friend. Yukari stood and looked at Hitomi.   
"How did you know it was me?" Hitomi lowered her head slightly and looked at her hands.   
"How did you know it was me?" She again almost whispered her words. Yukari stood in silence staring at Hitomi half with shock and half with confusion. She walked to Hitomi and kneeled before her looking at her.   
"Hitomi…. What's wrong with you?" Hitomi continued staring at her hands and ignored Yukari. She pushed the chair back and got to her feet slowly. Making no attempt to look at Yukari she walked back into the hospital room. Hitomi paused just as she moved in the doorway and looked around her. The room was dull due to her figure blocking the suns light and casting the room into slight darkness. Yukari got to her feet not once taking her eyes off Hitomi. Her lips moved slowly but no words were spoken. Yukari clasped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened, shaking her head slightly she leant back against the wall. It was as though something had cast a silence upon her, as though she could scream for the rest of her life and no one would hear her once. Hitomi seemed to feel there was something wrong and gave Yukari a quick glance over her shoulder.  
"Don't worry...It'll pass..." She sat on her bed her head in her hands. Yukari didn't quite know what to do her throat felt open and she sighed and slowly brought her hands from her mouth. She walked back inside and sat on the other side of the bed and looked at the floor.   
"It's been over two weeks Hitomi…you went into a mysterious unconsciousness…" Hitomi appeared to be listening but her head remained within her hands.   
"Everyone's been really worried, they thought you weren't going to make it. Hitomi…we miss you..." Yukari turned to look over her shoulder at Hitomi whose head was still in her hands. Yukari got to her feet and walked to the door. She took one look back and whispered just loud enough for Hitomi to hear.   
"We care about you Hitomi…" With that the door closed softly and Hitomi was alone in the hospital room. A small tear slid down through her fingers and onto her nightclothes.   
"Van…" Hitomi gave a small whisper then lay herself down and stared up at the ceiling. Another small tear fell down her face and onto the pillow as she slowly drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
  
It couldn't be true...it just couldn't be. All that time, everything they had done together. Hitomi...Van...why? Hitomi's head was spinning with what had happened that day. She knew what was coming she knew it endangered all of them. Van told her many times to go back home...to earth. Hitomi had refused countless times...  
  
"I cannot leave you, not now, not this time. Van...I promised you I would never run away again." Back then he had taken her into his arms, he had held her close making her feel like this would never end. It would never fall apart.  
"Hitomi... They are coming...and I...don't know how to stop them..." She had looked into his warm brown eyes and seen the love he once held for her.  
"Never give up hope. I will remain here to help you Van...I...I don't want to be alone anymore..." Back then he always cared...back then he always held her close.  
"Hitomi..." Van's sweet calm voice…  
"Hitomi..." What...Who are you?  
"I will never leave you..." If only it were true my sweet kind Van…  
"I will never leave you..." That other voice again... Hitomi opened her eyes slowly. It took a while to adjust the light.   
"WHA????" A loud thud and a clatter followed by silence as Hitomi fell backwards taking the desk and all that was upon it with her.  
"Ow...my head..." The whole classroom was silent and staring at her. Yukari was sitting twiddling her thumbs and looking at the ceiling. Hitomi took a wild guess at what had happened. Yukari had been leaning over to her desk again and talking to her while she was in a deep daydream. Once awoken Yukari's close face always startled her. The teacher walked to her with her hands on her hips and a very stern look on her face.  
"Hitomi Kanzaki! That's the second time this week you have disrupted my lesson." She pointed at the door and stared at her. She took another wild guess and nodded.  
"Sorry Mrs. Onizai...I um..." She looked around at all the people staring at her feeling her face glow bright red. She picked up her things and stuffed them into her bag as Mrs. Onizai stormed back to the front of the classroom. Hitomi pulled the desk and chair back upright and walked silently out of the room. She sighed as the door closed behind her and straightened her hair out as she headed off in the direction of the principals office.  
  
"Hey Hitomi." Yukari shouted waving her hand madly as she approached her at the end of school. Hitomi lay upon the floor staring up at the sky. Yukari's happy face came into view and disturbed the peaceful afternoon. Hitomi watched her sit beside her. Closing her eyes she spoke to her in a low tone.  
"Yukari...?"  
"Yes Hitomi??"  
"Was that you...back there in the classroom did you speak to me...?" Hitomi opened her eyes but continued to look up at the sky. Yukari nodded slightly then looked away from her. Hitomi pulled herself up and sat upright as she held her knees to her.  
"How did you know what was going on inside my head?" Yukari bowed her head and smiled a little.  
"Oh that's easy." She looked at Hitomi and grinned. "You see. You've been doing that for a while now, that drifting off into you own little world and well. Hee hee you talk out load silly." She ruffled up Hitomi's hair and pushed her down. Hitomi laughed and tried to fight her off as Yukari ruffled her hair more and made a mess of her. Hitomi managed to squeeze free and stole Yukari's bag and made a run for it.  
"Hey give that back..." The two laughed and chased each other for a while. It was something Hitomi hadn't done for a long time and it was something she hadn't felt in a while...happiness.  
  
The day slowly began to draw to a close it had been almost one month since Hitomi had seen the last of Gaea...and of Van.   
"Hey...Hitomi?" The two had settled down in the nearby park. A long stretch of plain grass upon a slight hill. The perfect place to watch the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon. The grass flowed over Hitomi's ears as she turned her head to look at Yukari.  
"What is it?" She smiled to her as the two lay upon their backs feeling like the whole world was disappearing at their feet. Yukari stared off into the distant sun and smiled a little.  
"What were you thinking about back there? What made you say those things?" Hitomi's mind was refreshed with the incident earlier on. Why did she keep saying those words over in her head? It was because of him...Van. Hitomi looked up into the sky and watched the clouds. Should she tell? Should she say what had happened? No. She liked where he was, she liked him there in her mind where no one else could see or feel him. Even if he and his world were just a past now she knew both existed and she would never let either go.  
"Its...a dream...just a dream." She curled up and rolled onto her side turning her back on Yukari. Yes that's right...just a dream... 


	3. Unexpected Things

--Note: Please note I am writing this fan fiction sometime after the film version of Escaflowne so Milerna looks very different to the series version. Also note that they wear very different clothes to what they do in the series as well. Plus there is the addition of Hitomi being the Goddess of Wings.--  
  
^_^ mystik dreamer  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Hearts of Ice--  
  
--Chapter 3: Unexpected Things--  
  
"Just a dream…is that all he is to you now?" Hitomi stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Her room was dark as she lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling.  
"A dream…Van…no, Van is not a dream…"  
"Then why say it…?" A voice… Someone was in her room with her. She heard a quiet rustle to one corner of the room. Then…silence… She lay pinned to her bed. Someone or something was in the room… She kept her eyes on the ceiling and remained as still as she could. Suddenly, without warning, there was a loud click and the room was filled with light. Hitomi curled up and covered her eyes protecting them from the bright light. She didn't say a word as she lay trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light change.  
"It is time…Goddess of Wings…" Hitomi froze and opened her eyes wide regardless of the bright light from her ceiling light. Her heart leapt into her throat and began to beat strongly. Goddess of Wings…Gaea…Van… She felt a warm gentle hand rest upon hers as she felt the bed dip slightly as someone sat upon it beside her. She slowly moved her head as her heart stopped beating in the hope of seeing his face again even just one more time… A face slowly came into view…that long blonde hair, those kind blue eyes…  
"Allen…?" He nodded gently and smiled to her as she pulled herself into his arms. Tears began to fall down her face as she tightened the grip upon his hand. If Allen was still alive then Gaea must have survived what they were trying to stop. That evil fate predicted upon Gaea and it's inhabitants, that dark myst which hung over that world like a virus.   
He held her close to him and smiled as he watched her cry upon him.  
"Oh Allen…I thought…You, Gaea, everything was gone…" She pulled herself away from him a little and looked up to him.  
"I thought it was all gone…I thought that…" He placed a finger onto her lips as he diverted his eyes to look upon the door. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps nearby the door. Hitomi and Allen stayed perfectly still and listened. Every so often the clink of metal could be heard, then the door creaked open slowly. A lady stood in the doorway and rested her eyes upon the two. She lifted her head slightly and flicked her long brown hair back and placed a hand onto her hip.  
"Not disturbing anything am I?" She smiled and winked at Hitomi. Hitomi's eyes flooded with more tears as she hurriedly tried to wipe them away.  
"Milerna…" Milerna nodded and smiled then stepped into the room closing the door behind her. She looked over to Allen.  
"Everyone is asleep." Allen nodded.  
"That's a relief." Hitomi was in a state of disbelief. What were Allen and Milerna doing here? On earth…and for starters how had they survived the fate predicted upon Gaea? Nothing made sense, nothing needed to make sense. She was too happy to see them both again, alive and well.  
"We had better make our move now then." Allen spoke softly as he helped Hitomi to her feet. He seemed to have sensed her confusion and looked to her as Milerna began to pack a bag for her.  
"Hitomi…We need you to return to Gaea with us…He's calling for you." Hitomi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. He…could He be Van? Could Van be alive? Hitomi was just about to ask her questions when…  
  
"HITOMI!!" A loud familiar shout followed by a series of loud banging's on the front door altered her trail of thought. Allen and Milerna backed up looking slightly edgy. Allen placed his hand on his sword ready to fight just in case and Milerna was studying the door ready to make a run for it. Hitomi froze and listened.  
"Hitomi, please open up!!" That familiar voice again. "Hitomi, help me please…I'm scared!!"  
"That's Yukari." Hitomi realised speaking out loud to calm Allen and Milerna down. "It's alright. She's a friend of mine." The two eased their stances as Milerna looked to Allen whose head was bowed.  
"I guess they found her…" Allen nodded then covered his face with his hand and shook his head with slight embarrassment. Yukari began to sound almost hysterical. Milerna looked to Hitomi.  
"You should let her in before she wakes anyone up." Hitomi nodded she ran past the two grabbing her dressing gown and threw it over her shoulders as she quietly slipped downstairs.   
  
Moments later Yukari was sitting on the floor in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket around her shoulders. She was much calmer now and was telling Hitomi what had happened.  
"…and then this strange cat thing stood on it's hind legs and said 'What's wrong with wearing clothes? You wear them!' It then pulled it's tongue out at me and turned it's back on me. Then there was a strange voice from behind me it said 'Honestly if something angers you just destroy it! I'll do it for you if you like!' Then it started laughing manically. I was so scared so I ran here…"  
"Seems Merle and Dilandau have introduced themselves to you…" Yukari froze at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice and the sound of footsteps upon the stairs. Allen and Milerna approached as Hitomi patted Yukari's back.  
"It's alright Yukari. These are friends of mine." Hitomi got to her feet as they reached her and smiled to Yukari.   
"See. Nothing to be frightened of." Yukari was a little edgy at seeing these two strange people in strange clothes but nether the less slowly got to her feet. She had put the hot chocolate down and was holding the blanket firmly around her as she just stood and stared at the two strange people. Hitomi smiled and remembered her first time in Gaea. She had fallen from out of Escaflowne, The Dragon Armour; she had fallen into his arms…Van. Hitomi bowed her head slightly as she remembered. She remembered everything her confusion, her fear. Van had tried to kill her back then but it was Allen who had saved her. Allen and Milerna were both there she was scared of them both but Allen had shown her a friendship and asked her to join them.  
Allen stepped past her and held his hand out to Yukari.   
"It is alright, we are here to welcome you…" He stepped closer to Yukari as Hitomi recognised his words.  
"Those two were sent to find you… Yukari, please come with us. Come with us to Gaea…" Hitomi was just as shocked as Yukari was upon hearing this. Her eyes widened as she looked over at her frightened friend. Yukari was looking into Allen's eyes her mouth slightly open.  
"…Gaea…" Hitomi realised how silly that must have sounded to her and understood how confused she was.  
"I've heard of that before…Once before." She looked at Hitomi who returned the look.  
"That's where you go in dreams isn't it Hitomi? That's where you drift to in your mind…" Hitomi's eyes widened. How did she know? She couldn't know not without Hitomi telling her anything there was no way.  
"…I…um…I…"  
"It's alright, if you had wanted to keep it a secret from me Hitomi you should stop talking in your sleep…" She giggled and winked at her. Yukari then took a deep breath as Hitomi sighed and smacked her head. Yukari then held her hand out to Allen and smiled as she placed it into his.   
"I will go with you to this world…" She smiled and Allen nodded to her. Milerna smiled and held Hitomi's shoulders.  
"It seems all the pieces are in place." Hitomi looked up to her.  
"What do you mean?" Milerna smiled then looked to Allen and Yukari.   
"Allen should be the one you ask. He will tell you what is going on as soon as we get back to Gaea." Hitomi bowed her head then heard another familiar shriek.  
"HITOMI!!" Hitomi whirled around and was taken around the waist before she had time to see who had latched onto her. She giggled and stroked the small girls head.  
"Merle…" She smiled and got to her knees and hugged the small cat person back.  
"Oh Hitomi, it's been awful, horrible. Lord Va…" Merle had stopped mid sentence as she noticed the look on Milerna's face at the mention of Van's name. Merle shook her head and burst into tears.  
"Oh Hitomi I've missed you so much…" She tightened the grip around Hitomi.  
"Oh Merle, I've missed you terribly…" Hitomi opened her eyes and thought perhaps it was not a good time to ask about what happened that day she was returned back to earth. That day when he had torn his wings to send her home, the day she had lost her love… She shook her head and let a few tears fall.  
"I never liked happy reunions…" A tall man in a red suit of armour stood by the front door holding his sword over his shoulder. Merle let go of Hitomi and stared angrily at him.  
"You don't like anything you power hungry pig!!"  
"Wo wo calm down little one you don't want to upset the entire city with your constant moaning."  
"Grrrrr!!" Merle turned to Allen and pointed back at the man by the door.  
"Why do I have to be partnered up with him all the time he makes me sick!" She pulled her tongue out in a funny gesture as her tail stood up high in the air.  
"Because you and Dilandau make a good pair don't you think?" Allen smirked as he watched the two respond. Merle looked at Dilandau and then at Allen then stomped on his foot and waved her fist at him. Dilandau just stood and rolled his sword through his fingers.  
"Quite a tempered little thing isn't she…" He spoke quietly as he opened his eyes slowly and smirked.  
"Well to tell you the truth Merle Allen and I can't stand him!" Allen was now sitting on the sofa trying to calm Merle down. He smirked at the words and Merle laughed uncontrollably. She leapt to her feet and pointed at Dilandau.  
"Ooooo now look who's the reject." She laughed and made faces at him as he glared at them all.  
"You know I didn't have to come along on this journey. I did it out of my own free will!" Hitomi could now see him properly as he stepped into the light. That tall man with his light grey/bluish hair just falling over his eyes. He stared at them evilly then his eyes came to rest upon Yukari who was standing to one side of the group clutching the blanket again. She was much calmer than she was when they first met but she looked back at him with a strange look on her face. Dilandau's face softened slightly then his cruel glare returned.  
"Besides we found Her for you! What more can you want?" He nodded towards Yukari the leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and looked to one side. Hitomi looked at Yukari who was looking to one side now as well. She was slightly confused. Did they know each other? More to the point why were they looking for Yukari? Merle laughed and glared at him.  
"You got lost ten times you big dummy if it wasn't for me you would never have found her!" Dilandau glared at her and Allen watched his hand hover over the handle of his sword.  
"That's enough!" Merle had frozen and was looking at him and Dilandau's hand had paused on the handle of the sword and he too was looking at Allen. Allen looked at the two sternly then looked to Yukari.  
"Are you ready? It is best we left now…" Yukari nodded then gave Dilandau a quick glance then pulled the blanket from her shoulders, placed it on the ground and walked over to Hitomi. She smiled to her then Hitomi looked to Allen.  
"So what now?" Allen smiled and did a head gesture for her to look out the back. With slight confusion Hitomi and Yukari walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Hitomi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped once more as she laid her eyes upon a much smaller version of Allen's caravan from Gaea. It was about three stories high, its dark wooden structure towered high and only just fit into the land behind her house. The windows were hollow and looked like small portholes. The creatures that pulled the caravan were currently inside the basement of it sleeping. She turned to look at him and he smiled.   
"I will explain when we get there but for now we need to leave as soon as possible." Hitomi nodded as she and Yukari led the way back outside to the caravan, closely followed by Merle, Milerna and Allen. They each had boarded when Dilandau appeared. He glared at the caravan and sighed loudly.  
"Not again…" He clambered aboard.   
Allen smiled at Hitomi as she looked around at the wooden interior of the small caravan. She followed Allen through the many rooms and then clambered up the small stepladders to the control room. The room was empty and very small as the two climbed up. Hitomi looked around at the wheels and controls very few of them but many pipes and holes leading to different places. She watched as Allen walked over to one side of the caravan and picked something small up. He turned back to her as voices on the lower decks were heard. Allen smiled to her as her walked slowly back to her with his hand outstretched. Hitomi watched him, as he got closer to her. He carefully took her hand and turned it palm upwards as he moved his other hand into hers. She felt a little uneasy as Allen held her hand then she felt something drop into her hand as Allen smiled and pulled away.  
"He came back…He came back for you Hitomi, now it's time for you to go back…" Hitomi looked down into her hand. That pink stone glinted back at her the one she got when she first came to Gaea. Escaflowne had vanished and all that was left was this stone. Hitomi's eyes watered as she remembered him again…Van. She held the stone to her as she closed her eyes.  
"Van…I wish to see Van again…" The stone sent out beams of lights as she opened her hands. The stone levitated slowly into the air then spun wildly in mid air emitting rays of white light all around them. Hitomi shaded her eyes as the light became blinding. She tried to keep her eyes on the stone but fell backwards as the white light surrounded them all.  
  
Silence…again silence… Hitomi opened her eyes as she adjusted to the light. Everything was covered in a white light. She looked around and then a shadow caught her eye. The shadow approached her slowly and showed the outline of a manly figure. The figure approached her as she watched it silently. It slowly knelt down to her and took her hand. Hitomi stared hard into the shadow as the light slowly began to illuminate the figure. She looked at the figures hand then led her vision slowly up his arm. The markings upon his bare arms looked very familiar to her. She looked to his left arm and found a strip of metal down it. Slowly she moved her gaze over his bare chest then slowly up his neck. Her mouth had dropped and she tightened the grip upon his hand. She could feel him moving closer to her as she looked up to the point where her eyes met his deep brown ones. His black hair fell upon her face as he moved his head gently against hers. He closed his eyes placing one arm behind her and pulling her to him. She felt his warm radiate through her as he pulled her body closely to his. She moved her free hand around his back and held onto him tightly.  
"Van…" Before she could say another word he pressed his lips against hers and held her close. She closed her eyes as she became filled with that joy and happiness she felt when he was near. She felt assured she would never be alone again. Van… he was alive. She didn't care how or why she just cared that he was alive.   
Suddenly a loud banging disturbed the silence as Hitomi opened her eyes. The light was fading fast and the scene of the control room was returning. Then, Van's hair lengthened as it lightened in colour. The metal on his arm vanished and clothes emerged from his bare skin. His body became heavy as he let go of her and fell onto her. Hitomi stared at him.  
"V…Van?" She shook her head, as the tall long blonde haired man now lay motionless in her arms.  
"Allen…?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note:  
I hope you all like this its very hard to put thoughts onto a piece of paper but I will be revising the chapters and making them a bit better hee hee, sorry to have killed off Van and sorry to make a lot of people confused but well hee hee that's the way my mind works and everything will become clear as the chapters go on ^_^ hope you are enjoying it so far  
  
mystik dreamer 


	4. Mysterious Belongings

Now silly me figured out how to do notes *is very dense at times -_-' * heh. Anyways dancegoddess I am very sure a few chapters will come out before six months is up hee hee ^.^ I'm on a role tee hee.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
--Hearts of Ice-  
  
--Chapter 4: Mysterious Belongings-  
  
"What's going on?" Milerna shouted at the two slumped against the wall. At a quick glance one would have reacted in the way she did. Milerna tore across the control room and grabbed Allen around the waist and pulled him up. Through her fit of rage she didn't realise that Allen was now unconscious and too heavy for her as his body slumped to the floor besides the shaking Hitomi. Milerna stared at Hitomi who looked a little worse for wear. She was staring at the floor her eyes wide and her arms wrapped over her shoulders as her bottom lip trembled slightly. The sound of feet pattering up the step ladder followed by a head appearing in the gap in the floor followed by another. Merle ran past Yukari and bounded to Hitomi's side. She looked at the unconscious Allen to Hitomi's side and the worried Milerna tending to him. Yukari ran to Hitomi and put her hands on her shoulders and shook her.  
"Hitomi…Hitomi can you hear me? Hitomi…" Hitomi's eyes began to water slightly as her lips moved slowly but no sound emerged. Merle watched Hitomi's lips as they moved again. Slowly she watched the silent words then Hitomi's head bowed and her eyes closed as her body became loose as she slipped into unconsciousness. Merle's eyes were wide as she stared at Hitomi. Yukari checked Hitomi's pulse then shook her head.  
"She's out cold…" Yukari looked at Merle whose eyes had began to water and were fixed upon Hitomi. She moved one hand to Hitomi's face and wiped a tear from her cheek. Yukari watched her silently as Milerna raised her head and looked to Merle. Merle bowed her head.  
"Van-sama…" Merle wiped her eyes. "…he can't be…he's…he's dead…" Merle wept into her hands as Yukari sat watching Milerna walked to her and placed a hand on her back. Yukari didn't feel it was her place to question and got to her feet. She walked to the stepladders and took one look back at Merle and Milerna then slowly headed down into the lower deck.   
She took a deep breath then shook her head.  
"Poor Merle…" She looked up the stepladder as she heard Merle's weeps muffle as she cried in Milerna's arms. She bowed her head then walked down the creaky corridor. She wondered what had happened up there and what all that white light was. Yukari continued to walk through the corridors hoping she could find the exit of the caravan only she was getting increasingly lost. She opened doors and peered into the empty rooms, small draughty bedrooms, small storage rooms, dinning rooms… She continued to walk when she heard a small noise coming from one of the rooms. She felt an urge to investigate in the hopes of finding her way either off the caravan or to the control room again. She listened on the door of each room down the corridor for the sound. It was a muffled clinking noise and a slight creak of wood as though someone was walking around. Yukari stopped at one door and took a deep breath before silently opening the door. Her eyes on the floor she saw the wooden flooring with wooden shavings spread around. She slowly looked up as she laid her eyes on a small bedroom, which was covered in sculptures of strange dragon like creatures. The sculptures were very distorted and some bared blood upon the surface. The room had an eerie feel to it as she looked around it slowly. She looked towards the sound of the noise and found some red armour by the foot of the bed. She heard some scraping and looked further up the empty bed. Wood shavings were scattered all along it and by the window at the end of the room she found the source of the noise. A tall, quite skinny man stood in the window scraping away at a piece of wood. Yukari watched the man as he carved away at the wood, the wind from the outside blowing his hair slightly. He wore a white vest and loose black trousers. Yukari stepped into the room a little more tilting her head slightly as she wondered who it was. She took one step too far as the floorboards beneath her creaked loudly. She looked to her foot then felt an arm wrap firmly around her waist from behind and a sword held to her neck. Looking at the window she realised the man who was there was now threatening to kill her. She was speechless as she heard a familiar voice speak into her ear coldly.  
"What do you think you are doing here?" Yukari stuttered out of fear as she searched for the right words to say.  
"I um…I was looking for the exit and…well I got lost…" There was silence for a moment as her words lingered.  
"You shouldn't leave this caravan alone, we are not in your world anymore…this is not a safe place…" She could feel him smirk behind her as he loosened his grip on her. He pulled the knife from her neck then pushed her to the floor. He walked around her then sat on the bed and leaned against the wall. Yukari rubbed her neck then slowly got to her feet. She looked at the man through squinted eyes then realised who he was. Dilandau…of course. She wondered why it took her so long to realise it. He looked much kinder now he looked more relaxed she had a very strange feeling he liked to be on his own. She walked to one of the statues and picked it up, she ran her finger over the dragon like figures twisted wings. She watched him out the corner of her eye as she saw him watching her finger run over the statue. She smiled then put it down and leaned against the wall looking at him. His face remained fixed on the statue as Yukari watched him. She kneeled down to the height of the statue and watched as his eyes slowly met hers. He scowled at her then looked away.  
"Why don't you get lost? Your not wanted here!" Yukari smirked and walked across to him innocently.  
"Oooo I don't know about that…" She plonked herself next to him and smiled as she kicked her feet out then looked at him. He scowled at her and pointed at the door.  
"LEAVE!!" Yukari's eyes widened as he glared at her. She bowed hr head and nodded.   
"I can see I'm not wanted here then…" She sniffled and rubbed her nose as she got to her feet and slowly walked to the door. She turned round to look at him as he glared harder at her. She looked at the nearby statue grabbed it and ran out the door slamming it behind her. Dilandau leapt to his feet and stormed after her.  
"Why you little!!" He stormed through the door and started in the direction she had gone in and SMACK! Dilandau's face had met the floor very hard and to his side a giggling Yukari. Dilandau smacked his hand onto the floor and pushed himself up. His cold eyes glared at her. Yukari smiled back to him and held out his statue.   
"Its very beautiful…" Dilandau knocked the statue from her hands and pinned her against the wall as he held a dagger to her neck again. Yukari just smiled to him as he pushed the cool blade firmly against her neck. His eyes pierced through her yet she kept her smile. She kept her eyes in contact with his all the time as she smiled kindly too him. He slowly began to loosen his grip as he kept his eyes in contact with hers.  
"I should kill you…" Yukari watched his eyes carefully and smiled more.  
"But you can't…right?" Dilandau backed away from her and walked to the statue. He put his dagger away and picked the statue up.  
"You know your quite brave…for a girl that is…" He got to his feet with the statue in his arms. He headed back to his room and as he passed her he looked at her.  
"Wait here…I'll take you back to the control room…they'll be wondering where you've gotten too don't want to give them the wrong idea now…" He smirked as his evil glare returned. She watched him disappear into his room. A few shuffling noises could be heard from inside then he emerged. He was slipping on a small red over coat over his white vest. Yukari smiled as she stood away from the wall and waited for him to lead the way. He looked at her with cold eyes and walked in the direction back to the control room his hands in his pockets. Yukari followed him closely as she inspected their surroundings.   
"You sure like to make those strange statues don't you?" Yukari had to break the silence. Dilandau continued to walk as though he hadn't heard her. She sighed and looked to the floor as she walked. Dilandau then looked ahead and stopped in his tracks. Yukari nearly bumped into him and looked up to see what was wrong. He was standing side wards on, his head bowed in her direction. She titled her head slightly wondering what he was thinking.  
"I don't make them…" He opened his eyes slowly. "I mutilate them…" He glanced at her and smirked as he got the reaction he knew he would get. Yukari was in slight shock at his disgusting nature. Her face widened as she held her hand to her mouth. He watched her, smirking at her reaction. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"What do you do that for?!!" She half shouted at him as she stamped her foot and looked sternly at him clenching her fists. His eyes widened only slightly as he again smirked and lifted his head up and closed his eyes placing one hand on his hip.  
"Well it gets my anger out that's for sure." He opened his eyes gave her a brief look then continued walking. She stood staring at him for a moment then hurried after him. She wondered, why would someone mutilate a statue? There was silence as the two walked which Yukari hated especially with so many questions running round her head.  
"Where did they come from?" He stopped again and turned to look at her slowly.  
"What's with all the questions?" Yukari shrugged.  
"I'm just curious…besides they are nice statues." Dilandau sighed and turned his back on her continuing to walk. Silence fell upon the two again as they walked.  
"I found them, a while back now, in a small forest to the west of here…" Yukari was slightly taken a back by the fact that he had spoken to her something that made sense.   
"They were part of a movement, each one has a significance." He stopped again but only turned his head to one side.  
"Do you know why you are here?" Yukari stood still holding her hands against her chest and shook her head. Dilandau faced forwards again and bowed his head.  
"I see…well…have you noticed anything strange recently ignoring all that has happened since we found you?" Yukari stood in silence as she looked at the floor. She shook her head and looked to him.  
"I don't know what you mean…" He nodded then continued to walk. She followed him now in complete silence. Her head bowed and watching his feet as they moved back and forth. It was not long till they reached the stepladders to the control room. Dilandau climbed up first then leaned against the nearest wall, as he looked Milerna and Merle. Milerna was now calmly talking to Merle in a low voice as Merle was nodding and had calmed down. Yukari made her way into the room and looked over at them. She smiled then stepped to them.  
"Is…is everything alright?" Merle jumped a little quite startled as she had not heard them arrive, nodding slightly she gave Yukari a smile. Milerna smiled a little then looked over at Dilandau who was standing in the shadows of the room. She got to her feet and keeping her eyes on Dilandau leaned to Yukari.  
"Where did you two disappear to?" Yukari looked at her and then at Dilandau.  
"I got lost…" She bowed her head a little "I thought it were best to leave you and Merle alone so you could talk and well I got lost." She smiled to Milerna as she turned her back and walked to Hitomi's still unconscious body. She now was lying flat down with a small cushion for her head and a very tatty blanket over her. Yukari kneeled beside her and took her hand.  
"Poor Hitomi…" Merle sat besides Yukari and looked at Hitomi as well. Milerna however still had her eyes on Dilandau. She was not totally convinced about Yukari's story regardless of it being the truth. She knew something that Yukari didn't and she made a bet with herself that Dilandau knew what she knew as well. Merle had begun to explain how she had met Van and about their lives, and when Hitomi first arrived. Milerna walked towards Dilandau who was glaring at the floor. She slipped into the shadows beside him and looked at him sternly.  
"What happened down there, Dilandau?" He kept his eyes on the floor and dug his hands into his pockets as he thinned his eyes out.  
"She was lost! I brought her back here because she invaded my privacy!" Milerna could sense the anger in his voice even though he kept his voice low. Milerna leaned against the wall as well and looked over at Yukari and Merle as the both were deep in conversation.  
"Did she see them?"  
"See what?!"  
"Your little collection?" Dilandau closed his eyes and smirked a little.  
"What does it matter if she did?" Milerna's look strengthened as she glared at him.  
"Did she touch them?" Dilandau's smirk grew as he slowly opened his eyes and barely spoke his next words.  
"I don't believe a word that crack pot Allen say's, perfect things should be destroyed and there is no other way I plan to live!" He stood fully upright and climbed down the stepladders.  
"I'm going to tell the others we are coming…" Milerna stood in slight shock her eyes slightly wide and her mouth open. She shook her head and stared down the stepladders.   
"You fool…" She thought out loud. She looked over at Yukari and Merle and noticed Merle had begun to cry again. She smacked her head and ran over as she saved Yukari from being suffocated.  
After having calmed Merle down again Milerna and Merle had secured Allen onto the back of a Grimali, a large magestical looking beast which had a relatively small head compared to the size of its body, and Hitomi to another. Yukari climbed onto the one with Hitomi on and Milerna climbed onto the one holding Allen. Merle thought for a while, and after a lot of shouting from Milerna about them needing to hurry up she choose to ride with Yukari and Hitomi. When ready the five of them set off for their base. The Grimali despite their huge quite plump postures ran at very high speeds, their hinds legs being that bit longer and more powerful than the front ones they generally ran on their hind legs. Although it was almost pitch black Yukari still looked around amazed at the scenery. She had never been to Gaea before; she had only heard its name that one time in Hitomi's dream. She had never believed in its true existence. She stared in silence at the wondrous surroundings. So this is Gaea… She watched as the dark trees whizzed past her view and the hazy horizons slipped behind the treetops. This magical world hidden under a blanket of darkness ever watched by its sea of stars. She wished she could see the world but the blackness disallowed her to view so far. It had not been a long journey but Yukari had drifted off into a heavy sleep. Milerna and Merle dared not to wake her and carried her, Hitomi and Allen to their rooms. Dilandau was nowhere to be seen as the night lived on.  
Hitomi lay still on her back in her room. The pendent had been placed around her neck and shone brightly in the darkness. Her thoughts had been restless as she constantly relived that moment Van had changed into Allen. Why? How? She didn't understand. Her eyes opened widely as she finally came around. She lay still for a while then felt a sharp pain in her head. She slowly sat upright and held her throbbing head. She rubbed it, as she was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes glaring through the darkness at her. Hitomi sighed.  
"I don't understand…what's going on?"  
"That's what I'd like to know as well…" Hitomi froze and looked up the occupant of her room was now leaning on their hands at the bottom of her bed and staring at her. Hitomi grabbed the covers and pulled them as she covered herself and hunched up at the top of the bed slightly from fear. The figure lit a candle as a new face was illuminated. The light flickered as the person set the candle down on a small table. Hitomi watched them closely.  
"Who…who are you?" The figure stepped into the candlelight to reveal a quite short young girl. The girl had short dark hair to just below her shoulders and wore a very unusual coat, which flared out at the bottom on top of what looked like knee high socks and a short skirt. The colours were unknown to Hitomi due to the candle limited light. The girl remained still.  
"My name is of no concern to you, in the morning you shan't remember me anyway…" The girl smirked a little and walked closer to Hitomi. Her eyes had fixed themselves upon the pendent.  
"I have been watching you for some time now…Hitomi Kanzaki! I admit I was impressed with your so-called 'powers'. But now I am far less convinced…" She stood opposite Hitomi the flames light flickering distorted shadows across her face.  
"Goddess of Wings you may be but that can never save him now…" Hitomi felt a little worried as the girl kept her eyes fixed upon her pendent.  
"What are you here for?" The girl smirked and watched the pendent closely.  
"I am here for answers. I want to know what happened back there..." Her eyes thinned out. "…and I have a rising suspicion of a certain object you posses." Hitomi was more confused than ever and shook her head.  
"I don't know what you want from me." The girl leaned closer to Hitomi and grinned.  
"Van…he came to you didn't he…" Hitomi stared at the girl wide eyed. How did she know? She bowed her head and closed her eyes.  
"…Van…I miss him so much…" She shook her head. She didn't want to tell anyone what had happened back there in the caravan. She saw Van die with her own two eyes there was no chance he could still be alive.  
"…but he is calling to you Hitomi that much I know is certain…" Hitomi glared at the girl.  
"Leave me alone…I don't want this…please…leave me alone…" Tears began to fall down Hitomi's cheeks. Every day she relived that day she lost him that sorrowful day when her heart split in two. It was true Van had reappeared to her but there was no guarantee that meant he was still alive. The thoughts kept running through her head. Van's dead. The girl watched as Hitomi sat letting her thoughts destroy her.  
"Eniko that's enough!!" Hitomi looked up the flame burned still spreading its light to the room. The girl had vanished. Eniko? Was that who she was?  
"Rest now Goddess of Wings you shall need your strength for tomorrow. Gaea is ever changing and very unforgiving. Sleep well my child." With that the candle flickered and self-extinguished and Hitomi although she tried to fight it found herself forced into a deep sleep.   
  
"Rest oh chosen one rest until night and day become united, let the will in your heart become all that guides you and you shall find the one whom brings you that happiness you desire, the happiness you burn for…"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Very sorry to have a chapter focused pretty much on Dilandau and Yukari but it is all relevant ^.^ hee hee see you in the next chapter  
  
mystik dreamer 


	5. Seperations

--Hearts of Ice--  
  
--Chapter 5: Separations--  
  
"WHAT!!! NO WAY!!!" Hitomi was awoken with a rude start the next morning. She was forced upright with a fright. A hand rested upon her shoulder as she screamed and leaped up as fast as a spring and turned around. Her eyes rested upon Allen's kind face. He looked really concerned yet smiled kindly to her. She was standing in the centre of the room panting with fright and still clutching the blanket as it draped over half of the room. Allen laughed a little as he walked to her taking the blanket from her hand and with it in his arms walked back over to the bed. Hitomi stood and silently watched him as she slowly came round.   
"Sorry to have startled you…" He finished making the bed and walked back over to her.  
"I wanted to talk to you." Hitomi stared at him. Did he remember what had happened back there? She nodded and bowed her head.  
"Who was that? That shouting?" Allen smiled and looked at the door.  
"I think Merle and Dilandau like each other really they are just a bit too stubborn." He gave a small laugh then walked to the door. Her turned back to her.  
"Once we have eaten I shall meet you outside the main entrance to the caravan I have some things I must do now." He gave her a quick smile and a wave as he left her room. Hitomi's heart was pounding as she stared at the door for a few moments.  
"HEY THAT'S MINE!!"  
"Calm down Merle its only an apple."  
"Yeh but it's MY apple!" Hitomi could hear that breakfast had begun as she slipped into her clothes and stepped out into the deserted corridor. She looked round at the dark wooden walls. She recognised it as the caravan that she was taken to in her first time in Gaea. She walked slowly as the voices got louder. A very annoyed Merle, an annoyingly calm Dilandau and a frantic Milerna.   
"Come on you two calm down you'll wake the whole caravan if you don't keep it down…"  
"Not until HE stops being childish and gives me back MY apple!!"  
"Sorry whose childish?"  
"GRRRR THAT does it." Hitomi heard a loud bang and then many clatters and smashes. She approached the eating area much quicker and came face to face with Yukari. The two looked at each other in silence then almost symmetrically looked into the eating area. Both were stunned with what they saw. Milerna was crumpled in a heap on the floor with a broken table on top of her and plates and food smashed and smeared all over her. To one side of her stood an extremely angry Merle and to the other a smirking Dilandau.   
"You'll pay for that!!" Merle took a leap at him but got her foot stuck in the broken table and fell over on top of the KO'd Milerna. Dilandau laughed at the two.   
"Call your self's warriors. Ha I've seen flies fight better than the two of you." He looked over at the door his hands on his hips and a slight smirk on his face. He glared at Hitomi as she glared back.  
"Your pathetic Dilandau. You've not changed one bit." She ran over to Milerna and Merle as she was struggling to get free and attack Dilandau. Dilandau just smirked then laid his eyes on Yukari, who had stepped just inside the door and was watching him with a stern glare. His expression changed slightly as it seemed to soften a little. He then thinned out his eyes and bowed his head.  
"What do you want?" Hitomi looked up at Dilandau and then to Yukari. Yukari was slowly stepping closer to him.  
"I want something to eat just like everyone else in here." Dilandau looked back to her and seemed lost for words. Hitomi was trying to watch as she held Merle down. Dilandau's eyes thinned again as he took a few steps towards Yukari. Yukari watched him and froze as she let him approach her. He stood a few feet away from her and looked down on her with an evil glare in his eyes.  
"I don't believe a word of it!" Yukari grinned a little and kept her eyes in contact with his.  
"Destiny won't change for you." Dilandau glared at her as she watched him carefully. His hand poised over the handle of his sword.  
"Dilandau!…I wouldn't draw if I were you!" Dilandau froze and looked over Yukari's shoulder. Hitomi and Yukari turned to see who it was. Gades and Riden stood in the doorway with very angry looks on their faces. Dilandau looked back down at Yukari who was looking at the two newcomers. He took a step back then turned his back on them all and walked out through the back door. Riden collapsed on the floor then crawled over to the mess.  
"Man I'm so hungry, I thought I was dead." Hitomi giggled as Merle struggled out her arms and leapt onto Riden's back and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey careful Merle I'm very weak." He smiled to her then continued picking up to food and munching on it happily.   
"It's good to see you again Hitomi." Hitomi looked up and smiled. She slowly got to her feet and hugged him.  
"It's been a long time Gades… it's so good to see you both again." She let him go and smiled to him. He patted her shoulder and smiled.  
"Well you are always welcome here, I know the boss wouldn't refuse." He gave her a playful wink then looked over to Yukari, who was staring at the door where Dilandau had left through.  
"So who might this be?" He walked over to her placing one hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him a little startled. She bowed her head slightly then smiled at him.  
"Thank you for your help…erm…"  
"Gades…the name is Gades." Yukari smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you Gades." He looked over at the door and then back to her.  
"Is he giving you any trouble?" Yukari shook her head.  
"No it's alright I got it under control." She smiled and looked over at Hitomi. Hitomi was trying to save Riden from Merle who was hugging him just a little too tight. Yukari giggled a little.  
"I've got to admit as strange as this place is I like it here." Gades looked at her with a more serious look.  
"So you're the one?" He said very quietly so no else could hear. Yukari looked at him strangely.  
"What do you mean?" She watched him carefully as he looked around at the others to make sure no one else was listening then he spoke quieter than before.  
"The one from the prophecy…" She gave him a puzzled look "'The Mystic Moon glows with fate, another shadow cast upon this world. A destiny shall over rule another, a love shall bind the two, until Sengardiens Gate is destroyed.' Basically you're the one from the Mystic Moon." She shook her head and pointed at Hitomi.   
"We are both from Earth not this Mystic Moon place." Hitomi's ears perked up as Yukari spoke. Hitomi had managed to save Riden from Merle was sitting watching the two chomp on all the food. She got to her feet and stepped up to Gades and Yukari.  
"Yukari. We are from the Mystic Moon that's what Earth is called here." Yukari looked to Hitomi even more confused. Hitomi smiled and patted her back.  
"Don't worry you'll understand someday." Gades nodded in agreement to Hitomi then smiled at Yukari.  
"Well I had best be off. Nice meeting you." He smiled and winked at them both and vanished from the room. Hitomi after watching him disappear then turned her gaze onto Yukari who looked more confused than ever.  
"What did he say to you?" Yukari shrugged a little, shook her head then smiled at Hitomi.  
"Oh nothing…any way Hitomi don't you have to be somewhere…" She gave Hitomi a playful elbow as Hitomi's face went a slight red colour.  
"Heeeeeey how do you know about that?"  
"What can I say I'm a good over hearer." Hitomi bowed her head and mumbled.  
"More likes eaves dropper…"  
"What?"   
"Oh erm nothing I um I gotta go." Hitomi ran out of the door then sighed.   
"Man I gotta mumble more quietly." She smiled then began to walk towards the entrance to the caravan.  
"I wonder what they were talking about back there…" She thought to herself as she walked down the long thin corridors. "Its times like this I wish I were a good eaves dropper too…" She smiled and opened the door as she stepped outside. The morning sun was beating its light and warmth upon her face as the slight cool wind washed around her. She smiled and stepped forwards closing the door behind her.  
Gaea. It was just as she had remembered it. The moon and the Earth hung in the sky together. The clouds rolled on by as the trees swayed gently beneath the skies light. It was quite quiet out here and the grassy plains before her looked beautiful as the blades of grass shimmered in the light. Warmth radiated through her as her feet met with the grass. She looked ahead into the forest area then heard a voice from behind her.  
"Hitomi." She turned around and found Allen. He had a very mystical and handsome look about him this morning, as the wind moved through his long blonde hair and the sun shone bravely onto his face. She smiled at him and walked to him.  
"What was it you wanted to see me about Allen?" He smiled to her then guided her to a more secluded area. A small little wooded area to one side of the ship. They walked for a brief time and once hidden in the slight shadows of the swaying trees they stopped.  
"Hitomi…I want to know what happened back there…Milerna said that it looked like, well I want to know what really happened." He looked at her as her head was bowed to the ground.  
"Allen I…" Hitomi looked up at him as her eyes thinned. Van…he was there I'm sure of it…he was there. Hitomi shook her head, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell Allen what had happened that Van…  
"Van…" Hitomi accidentally spoke her words allowed and stopped herself before she went any further. She got to her feet and turned her back on him.   
"Nothing it doesn't matter."  
"It does Hitomi…I must know exactly what happened back there…" His voice softened and seemed to drift away into a more silent voice.  
"It'll determine what is to come." Hitomi slowly raised her head as a small tear crept down her face.   
"Van…It makes no sense…I saw him die. He can't be alive…" She heard Allen step closer to her Hitomi.  
"Hitomi tell me what you felt and saw please…" She bowed her head and closed her eyes.  
"My will…my will is to see Van again. I told the pendent my will and in the white light he appeared to me. Van emerged from the light but…when the light vanished he changed…" She turned her head to Allen her eyes full of tears. "He changed into you Allen…It was you…but you had passed out in my arms…I was so sure it was him." Allen's head was bowed as he listened.  
"There have been many predictions on the fate of Gaea and the fate's of those here. Van's fate was foretold and he gave his life to save you Hitomi…but…there is something missing." He thought for a while as she watched him wiping her eyes. He walked slowly nearer to her.  
"Your will and need to see Van again is perhaps stronger than that of his fate. With the power of the pendent and the guidance of your will Hitomi, Van's fate may falter…" Hitomi looked at Allen in slight confusion.  
"What do you mean…falter?"  
"His fate may change Hitomi. But there is still something missing here. Why did Van use my body to return?" Allen shook his head and then looked at her. "When else have you felt the way you did when he reappeared to you?" Hitomi thought for a brief moment.  
"It was the day I awoke back home, my heart was burning to see him but…something…"  
"…Was missing right?" She looked up at him as he held his hand to his head.  
"Yes. Something has been missing ever since that day…" Allen nodded at her words.  
"That day he left us something wasn't right. Something wasn't in place…" Hitomi looked to him and slowly placed her hand over the pendent. She held it tightly and tried to think. She opened her hand and looked at the pendent glistening in the suns light.  
"Do…do you think the pendent could have…" She stopped mid sentence and thought a little more. Allen raised his head and walked to her.  
"The pendent wasn't with you that day, I don't remember seeing it…"  
"That's right…I made a promise…a promise to Van." She nodded. "I remember…"  
  
A low haze in the morning as a silent mist had swept over Gaea. The silence remained throughout as she had walked to Van's side.  
"Hitomi…?" She looked to him his face soft and gentle as the sun reflected the kindness from his heart within his eyes.  
"Yes…?"  
"I want you to make a promise to me…" He turned to face her as she smiled to him a little.  
"I don't want you to leave me Hitomi, I shall promise you I shall never leave your side." His face had looked so calm and serious when he had said his words and she had known that he meant each one of them. She nodded and threw her arms around him.   
"Van I promise. I shall never leave your side…" She felt his arms slowly place a firm hold on her as he held her to him.  
"Hitomi, as long as it is your will I will always be beside you…"  
  
"I made a promise to him. A promise that I would never leave his side. He told me that as long as it is my will he would always be beside me…" Allen looked in thought at the pendent.  
"And that's why you left it behind."  
"I didn't see any need for it after that day. I had made my promise and I would keep that promise until the day I die…" She bowed her head as a small tear fell down her cheek.   
"I made that promise and I shall always keep it. I shall never let go even though he is gone I shall keep holding on with my heart…with my love…and with my will…" The pendent began to glow a little with her words as another tear fell from her face. She opened her eyes as she saw Allen staring behind her.  
"As long as it is your will Hitomi…I will always be here…Always…my promise is true…" She recognised the words and the voice as she slowly turned her head round. Her eyes widened as that familiar figure came into view. The metal plated arm, the markings, the red material and that soft black hair blowing in the morning wind. Hitomi broke into a run towards him and threw her arms around him only to find herself falling to the ground. She fell to her knees and heard footsteps coming fast towards her from behind. She looked up and held her hand out backwards.  
"No Allen I'm alright…" She got to her feet and saw that Van had moved back a little way. His eyes fixed upon her yet that familiar kind smile.  
"Not yet…I am not in true physical form yet Hitomi…" He moved slowly to her his face giving a sad feel. He placed his cold hand upon her face and stroked it gently. She let a few more tears fall down her face.  
"Van…I miss you so much…" He nodded a little and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I am missing you more than anything I have ever had in my life." He then took his hand from her cheek and took one of her hands. He turned it palm up and placed a small object into her hand. He closed her hand then moved closer to her. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered slowly.  
"I will always be beside you Hitomi. I am watching you and it is your will that summons me. This will help you on your quest, 'For when The Mystic Moon glows with fate, another shadow cast upon this world. A destiny shall over rule another, a love shall bind the two, until Sengardiens Gate is destroyed.'. You must protect your friend Hitomi she is in more danger than you. Guard the stone it is the key…" He slowly moved backwards and kissed her softly with his cold lips. "I am here right beside you Hitomi I will be with you always just as I promised…" He took a few steps back as his body slowly faded out until he was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Note: hee hee hope you like that chapter ^.^ um sorry it took so long to write but been as I am back at collage now I don't have as much free time but I'm trying my best dun worry I have a lot planned so keep an eye open ;) byees  
  
mystik dreamer 


End file.
